A Love Like Ours
by That Girl Who Likes To Write
Summary: Imagine this, you're perfect, unimaginably beautiful, the epitome of boy-magnet...yet you're as cold as snow. You can't stand being the way you are. Want to know why? Because being "perfect" is a f*cking curse. This is the story of a girl who was stuck with this curse, one, who unlike countless others, defied the curse and found true love. But this love, it comes with a price.
1. 1: Δ-re You Gay?

_"Everyone either wants to kiss you, kill you, or be you" -Effie Trinket; Mockingjay_

_**Chapter 1: Are You Gay?**_

* * *

><p><em>"Come here little girl, I can't make you feel good" said the creature, his eyes encircled by white makeup while he wore a bright red smile, that extended rather largely across his face.<em>

_"yes, yes little one. Oh what a wonderful feeling you will feel. After a bit of pain of course" replied another, as I stood pressed up against a wall._

_My 6 year-old frame was quite small, a trait I had always disliked as contradicting to my bright, sea-green eyes and dark black hair, which I loved._

_"G-go away!" I stuttered, and the creatures laughed at me, almost mockingly. I fingered the band of my watch apprehensively, wondering wether I should risk what I've worked so hard to conceal or let myself get hurt._

_I was never one to back down from a fight anyway._

_I was about to twist the watch, I really was, but when I did, nothing happened. And I was terrified._

_"Come here little one, let us make you feel better" said the group of monsters, each with their own toothy, large grin._

Gasping, I awoke from my slumber, glistening with sweat while my kaleidoscope blue, green, brown eyes were wide open and I was breathing in lungfuls of air. My brown hair with white highlights was placed stiffly upon my back, stuck there by the sweat my body had emitted from my body thanks to fear. Gross.

I brought my pale, right wrist to my face and the watch placed on it, one I never took off, read 4'o'clock in the morning.

"Gosh dang it!" i exclaimed, rushing to the bathroom and ungracefully tripping over my duvet. A small scratch appeared on my chin, but once I made it to my bathroom and passed by the mirror, it was gone.

The supposed epitome of perfection stared back at me in the mirror. Pin straight brown hair (today at least), kaleidoscope eyes, small nose, clear skin, long lashes, plump pink lips, and strong cheek bones reflected from the mirror.

Disgusted, I turned away, undressed, and got in the shower. I took a quick one, making sure to erase the sweat from my body and hair, before I exited and stepped over my pajamas while I made my way towards my closet. Among the modern day clothes on my right, the left side of my walk-in closet held all my "work clothes" per say. T-shirts of different shades with white frost-designs in them, white capris, and 3 pairs of all white Chuck Taylor's with blue frost designs were placed there, seeing as that was my usual outfit.

At the back of the closet, inside a transparent, crystal case, sat the most dangerous winter weapon of all time. But you could omit "winter" because when it was wielded by myself, it was certainly something to reckon with.

My Winter Staff, a crystal staff with a trident-like end, golden tree-like "stripes", and the name "Michelle Weather-Seasons" engraved on the side, sat there shining in all its glory. I placed my eye directly 4 centimeters away from the lock and a scanning machine examined it. Once it confirmed that I was the real Michelle Weather-Seasons, the front crystal clear panel slid upwards, sending a small gust of chilly air in my direction as I grabbed my staff.

On the control panel on the outside of the containment unit of my staff, I pressed the upwards button. The base of the box, in which my staff previously floated above, flew upwards like the bottom of an elevator, showing another of my prized possessions.

"Auxeus" I whispered, and my staff transformed itself into a billion snowflakes and fall leaves and spring flowers and little, button like balls of sunlight. Still standing in the silhouette of the staff's figure, the symbols of the seasons instantaneously spun together to form a necklace with a snowflake pendant adorned at the base. The necklace materialized itself on its usual position-my neck. It was the resting state of my staff, a sort of gift from a certain someone.

I turned my attention back to the containment unit that now held a somewhat light, navy blue hoodie with intricate, silver snowflake designs at the cuffs and other openings. As I said before, it was a treasured piece of clothing. I put it on, instantly feeling safe, protected, at home. It was the one thing I kept from my mortal past.

Taking the stairs two at a time as I exited my room, I made my way to my kitchen. The inside of my palace looked like a regular home, well, maybe one of which an extremely wealthy person lives in I suppose. Anyway my kitchen was the one thing that I was not allowed in, due to past experiences, so it has a sort of restaurant feeling to it unlike the rest of my palace. I sat at the lonely dining table and Chef Maddie, an environmental spirit, made her way to me. North had hired her for me, seeing as she was one of his old friends who didn't have much for herself. Even as spirits in the immortal world, the hardships we face are much like the ones mortals face.

The plump, gray haired, gray eyed, short woman kissed my forehead while murmuring,

"Goodmorning sweetheart". She was quite the beauty for a 60 year old looking woman.

"Goodmornin' Maddie, what's for breakfast today?" I asked the grandmotherly figure as she glided like wind into the kitchen.

"You're favorite!" she said, placing the large plate in front of me, on top of the white coaster shaped like a snowflake.

"ohmygosh! Chocolate-chip pancakes with chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate milk AND a HERSHEY COOKIES'N'CREME BAR" i exclaimed, and as you can tell, I have a bit of a chocolate addiction. My usual staid demeanor went to what I like to call my "chocolate craze".

"Right as rain my darling" she said with a kind smile.

"ooooh Maddie you're the best!" i said, containing my excitement like a child as I hugged her quickly before placing my butt in the wooden chair and digging into my meal. I sometimes found it strange how my home was a crystallized palace, and to a strangers eyes, everything was cold and crystallized, yet to people who actually saw me for who I was, everything was set as a regular home. Excluding the ball room of course.

As I finished my meal, I could feel the tingling of chocolate induced hyperactivity coursing through my veins. ADHD plus a sugar rush is never a good combination, and as always I was the lucky duck who had that combination whenever I ate my love: chocolate. Too bad I forgot to...do something I think.

I giggled, and somehow, the feeling was familiar, even though it was so rare.

"Oh dear. Darling, maybe you should take your daily medicines?" asked Maddie, but my mind was going five billion miles per minute. Not literally, cause that would be scary. I felt alive, I felt ecstatic, I felt as if I was myself again, my usual self.

"Oh no, no, no! I can't do that Maddie, I have to spread snow! And protect children! And do something I've never done!" i said in a rather loud voice that my usual self would find obnoxious. Ugh, the seriousness of myself bothered me, yet i knew that it was a necessary thing, I had to be that way. It was all her fault.

"oh dear. what have I done!" I hear Maddie exclaim, 5.3 seconds after I had dashed out the door and kicked off the ground so I could fly with the snowy owls. Many of them carried parcels in their beaks, as I smiled at them in greeting while they chirped, some nudged closer and brushed against my legs in an affectionate way.

I quickly flew as fast as the speed of sound and made it to the wonderful continent of North America. Although, it would never be as beautiful as the continent i originated from, Spain. Spain was beautiful sure, but, North America was my home. My father, being in the US NAVY, he traveled often, and so I was born in Spain, spent some of my life there, and then my family, The Jackson's, moved back to the U.S. of A. Where I lived the rest of my mortal life.

Anyway, enough of that boring backstory nobody cares about, and onto the present. Haha, present.

I landed in a small town in Maine, I had visited here once in my mortal life, but hundreds of thousands of times in my immortal present. While flying in out and about in the Maine sky, I watched the children play for a while. I was protecting them from a distance, because I knew that trouble always made its way to Trouble, and so by enjoying myself with them art his hour, I could be putting them in danger.

"Woah! You're Michelle Weather-Seasons!" exclaimed an unfamiliar voice. Quickly, efficiently, and without a second thought, I spun around, flipped the stranger on his back, and aimed the tip of my staff at his puny neck.

"WOAH! hey, hey, hey! let me go, please! I-I wasn't trying to frighten you Miss Weather-Season! I swear I wasn't!" replies the young boy as I glare at him.

"Michelle Weather-Seasons is NOT frightened of anything" I spit out as I remove the staff from his neck.

"Sorry Ice Queen. sheesh, what crawled up your a** and died?" he asked, sparking a flash of anger within me.

"WHAT did you say?!" I asked. Truthfully, I had never had anyone talk to me like that, and the feeling was welcomed. You must think I'm strange, one minute I'm in hysterics at the thought of having chocolate, and the next, I'm almost killing an immortal kid and then welcoming his insults.

That's what happens when you spend decades with everyone not daring to defy you.

"It means, take a chill pill Your Highness" he said sarcastically and I smiled.

I liked him. He had, spunk.

"Woah, why are you smiling?" he asked, his eyes glazing over as I realized the curse was taking its toll on him. My smile evaporated from my face like a drop of water in a hot summer day.

"Cause I like you" I replied, and then instantly regretted it once his eyes filled with lust. Curses.

"Really? You really do?" he asked, and I had no choice, but to try and reflect him in the nicest way possible. If I did it how mortal, non-cursed me usually did it, it would be a fatality for the young lad. Aphrodite's curses were always consisting of a defect. This flaw, however, was fatal and my heart couldn't take it.

"Of course, you're like my brothers. You got guts kid" I said, and his smile faded a bit.

"Oh. thanks I guess"

"Yeah, its refreshing to keep someone different around. Someone who isn't afraid to kill my ego every once and a while" I said with a light laugh as I discretely gave him a once over.

Red head, freckles, green eyes and over 6'1".

From my observations, I assumed he was a spring or summer spirit, meaning he was probably here to give the temperature a boost.

"so what's your name kid?"

"Geovanni" he said, because like every other spirit, he doesn't know his original last name.

"Did you make up a last name like half the immortal population?" I asked as i motioned for him to walk with me as I stripped the trees of winter coats.

"Nah, just Geovanni"

"Well, since your name is quite the mouthful, Im gonna call you Geo" I stated and Geo chuckled.

"Sounds good to me. Anyway, can I ask you questions? I'm kinda you're...I mean I'm curious"

"Go ahead. No personal questions though" I replied as the snow beneath my feet fled the ground and turned into water. I could already tell, that this one was different. Maybe he played the same team, gender wise I mean.

"...and I just wanted to know, like, are-"

"Are you gay?" I asked, and the redhead only gave me a crooked smirk. Did I just make this awkward?

❄️

I've rewritten this story so many times, oh my Lordy, but this ones gonna be the last!

I hope.

anyways, enjoy!

-Elle


	2. 2: LΩVΣ-ing the kidnapping business

_"It's kind of fun to do the impossible" —Walt E. Disney_

_**Chapter 2: LOVE-ing the kidnapping business**_

* * *

><p><em>"Are you gay?" I asked, and the redhead only gave me a crooked smirk. Did I just make this awkward?<em>

"Um, no" he responded and my eyebrows raised to my hairline. Well, there goes my attempt at having a male friend who isn't a Guardian.

"Oh. Well, okay then, what were you asking again?" I asked, effective changing the subject as he restated whatever he said before.

"I was wondering if you could tell me, are you always so bipolar?"

"Hmm, no. I'm not. But see, the thing is, I don't always have the privilege of eating chocolate, so therefore I'm never this decent. Like right now, I would be kicking your a** if I was my usual self" i said with a smirk as the young spirit looked at me with a fearful set of eyes.

"That's not very reassuring Miss Weather-Seasons! Quite terrifying in fact" he said and the corners of my lips quirked.

"Sucks to suck Geo"

"Well, anyway, back to my questions: how old are you? Mortally and Immortally? How did you become Guardian? Why did the Ice Queen challenge you? Do you have a boyfriend? Is it true that Matthew Bowman broke your heart? Cause if it is I'll break his face! Are you and Toothiana the only female Guardians? When's your birthday? Have you ever had s—"

"Woahhhh, slow down tiger. I got a question for ya, what's with all the questions? Are you tryna write a biography about me?" I asked and Geo's face flushed red.

"Um, well, you see I-"

"You aren't one of those overly excessive fanboys...are you?" I asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It's just that Im a naturally very curious person, so, are you willing to answer my questions?"

"Good enough, and I suppose I will, but I do have a limit, only two questions per day and no personal ones" I said, setting the record straight with the ginger.

"Touché, I agree to your terms oh Great Queen Weather-Seasons!" he said, in a tone that made me wonder if he somehow died in the medieval times.

"Well then kind sir, I believe you shall, ask away" I replied, playing along with his manner.

"Question one, what made you accept the position as Guardian and fight for it when the Ice Queen challenged you?" asked Geo, and a thousand memories whirled through my head like a deadly tornado. A frightening, deadly, ominous tornado. One that killed and destroyed anything in its wake.

Giggles resonated through my memories, twin giggles, child giggles. Two little boys, twins in everything but their eyes, giggling as they ran through a pile of raked, fall leaves. Two twins, frightening their sister in hopes of her chasing them, initiating a game of tag. Two twins, sleeping with their sister in attempt to rid her of her nightmares. Two twins, being murdered by a pair of vengeful sisters. Two twins, who had such a bright future ahead of them, buried 6 feet under ground, in identical coffins, side by side so they wouldn't be lonely as they traveled to the underworld.

"The twins" I whispered, almost to myself.

"Uh, what?" asked Geo, breaking me out of my trance as I gave him my attention.

"U-Uh, mm, I mean that the children, are the ones who caused me to become a Guardian, they remind me so much of myself when I was younger, that I vowed to protect them" I replied, and Geo smiled.

"See, I knew you were more than a heartless b*tch. Question two, why are you so afraid of falling in love?"

"Who said I was afraid of anything? Last time I checked, I was the one who put fear into demons' eyes" I said, rather smugly if I may add.

"Oh right, Warrior Hottie, Michelle Weather-Seasons just isn't afraid of absolutely anything" he said, rolling his eyes.

"It's true! I have no fear"

"Everyone has a fear, darling. And trust me, I will find out yours"

"Wow. Who would've thought that a Spring spirit had so much darkness in him?" I said, rather teasingly. What could I say? The kid was growing on me.

"Ha-ha, very funny Miss Weather-Seasons, but trust me, I find things out fairly quickly, so—" he started, but my watch began beeping, effectively interrupting his speech.

_**'Meeting at North Pole, North's Toy Shoppe- Important '**_ Read the holographic letters on my watch.

"Welp Geo, it seems as if we'll have to continue this later, I have important business to attend to. See ya" I replied, getting ready to kick off and use the wind in order to fly to the Pole.

"I'll see you in the Claus's Coffee Emporium at 6:00 sharp tomorrow. Don't be late, I have questions to ask of you Weather-Seasons"

"Sure thing Reporter Geo" I replied, rolling my eyes as I kicked off and commanded the wind to keep me in the air.

Oh the joys of flying.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"An' so yeh inter'rupted mah prep'rations for Easter?" shouted the familiar voice of Bunnymund aka E. Aster Bunnymund, The Easter Bunny.

"Not to side with anyone North, but I have so many teeth to collect-Oh! Canine on 1011 Grand Oak Road, Louisiana! It's a nice one!" replied the voice of Toothiana, also known as The Tooth Fairy, as you've probably assumed.

"Hush, hush Bunnymund, we must wait until the Weather-Seasons siblings are hear, the news is important!" retaliated North, aka St. Nicholas, Santa Claus, etc.

"To hell with them! Easter is almost right around the corner and I-"

"To hell with whom Bunnymund?" I asked, causing the Australian to shut his mouth up real quick.

"None ya business Trouble" replied the 6 foot tall, dark blue bunny with a pale blue belly as he smirked at me.

"Again with that godawful nickname?" I asked, rolling me eyes with good humor as I sat on one of the red couches, my staff in front of me and leaning on my shoulder.

"Aye, it's ain't my fault trouble always seems ta find ya Shelia" he replied as I noticed that the intricate tribal designs had gotten more prominent, indicating that he had gathered more believers. Something I envied greatly.

"Whatever you crazy bunny. Anyhow, North, what's the sitch?" I asked, quoting an old cartoon.

"Can't tell, you're brothers aren't here yet!" said the joyous, tall, plump man as I rolled my eyes.

"My brothers are dweebs and never listen," I started, not hearing the sounds of three rowdy boys nearing, "it's not like any of them, excluding Josh, would even listen to what you have to say."

"Ah but darling," he said with an alien look of fear in his old eye, "this too important. They must hear." His Russian accent held so much worry that I was beginning to feel fearful myself. I stared at the ground. What could possibly be so bad?

"Oh my gods of Olympus! Someone take a picture! I've never seen that trouble maker so concentrated! Save this moment someone!" said an overly enthusiastic 20 year-old.

Behold, my eldest sibling, Seth Weather-Seasons. Blond hair, sea-green eyes, and a swimmers build were the key aspects of my annoying oldest brother. Add a cocky attitude, over-protective genes, and a helluva lot of love, and you have my brother.

"Oh hush up Seth Weather-Seasons!" I replied, not being able to stop the grin from spreading across my features.

"Awh sis, you know you just love us" replies, low and behold, Josh Weather-Seasons, the calmest of us Weather-Seasons siblings.

With light brown hair, blue eyes, and a body like David Beckham, that 19 year-old had many female admirersy, but then again, all my brothers did. It's in our genes.

"OOOOH! And you especially love me, and my pranks" said a sassy 18 year old by the name of Noah. With a mop of curly blonde hair, green eyes, and the tendency to make anyone laugh, he was thought of as 'adorable' by the ladies. Which he definitely loved.

"Yeah right! You guys are the worst. I love y'all" I said, but my words came out incorrectly. "What the heck! I meant to say I LOVE y'all. Ugh!" I shouted, exasperated at the words coming out of my mouth. Could I not say 'hate' anymore, Goddess Aphrodite?

"Bowman! Cut that out!" yelled Seth, going on big brother mode at the one person whom had the chance of breaking my heart and did: Matthew Bowman, Guardian of Love.

With a glare, I turned to look at the Guardian of love. His "David-Beckham's-Oldest-Son" look made him almost irresistible to all the females, excluding myself. Those baby blue and pink eyes no longer had an effect on me, and by now, I had threatened him so much, that his pink bow wouldn't dare aim it's white arrows at me.

"Oh cmon guys, I was just having a little fun" replied the Guardian as he flattens out his "babe-magnet". A black leather jacket that covers his white t-shirt. I scoff at him as he hangs his bow across his chest and sits down.

"That was quite amusing, though" replied Toothiana as she hovered above a couch, her human-hummingbird abilities causing the sound of her wings beating, to be a distant hum.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," interjected Seth, as he sat in the chair Tooth was hovering over (he's always had a thing for the human hummingbird) and Tooth sat on the armrest.

An awkward silence filled the room. Great.

"Hey, where's Sandy?" I asked, referring to the short, plump man, who's made of sand and is always in his golden sand pajamas.

"He's-He was here, a while ago" replied Bunnymund.

"Crap, where could that little man go?" asked Seth.

"Oh don't get too excited, he probably fell asleep somewhere" says Josh, indicating on how the Sandman is the Guardian of Dreams.

"Or maybe he's eating?" questioned Noah, just as the sound of a bell ringing violently entered our ears.

Instantaneously, 8 heads swiveled to the source of the sound, where we saw the little mute man holding a poor, dizzied elf by the hat. Sandy's golden sand features were etched with annoyance, indicating he'd been trying to get our attention for a while now.

Briskly, the little sand gestures he makes above his head, in order to communicate, created an arrow that pointed to the moon. The moon, or more specifically Man on Moon (or Manny as North likes to call him), moved a beam of moon ray towards a pedestal that hadn't been touched in decades. The last time it was touched, was when I became Guardian.

Silently, and with great curiosity, all 8 Guardians made their was around the white pedestal, that had emerged from the ground, careful not to block the moon ray's path. A figure began forming in the crystal atop the pedestal (one I had created, seeing as I broke the original).

"A new Guardian? I hope it's another girl!" I said, as the other Guardians voiced their opinions. Seeing as most of them were guys, they vouched for another male. Ugh, guys will be guys.

"Why on Earth would we need a new Guardian though?" asked Matthew, a hint of his southern accent showing, indicating his nervousness.

"Afraid of a little competition Bowman?" I asked mockingly, as he rolled his eyes.

Slowly, the figure began to take shape, and the outline was enough to tell us, that it was indeed a male. Or a rather masculine female.

"Please don't be the groundhog, please don't be the groundhog" chanted Bunnymund, and I rolled my eyes.

"Open your eyes Aster! it's a damn human, ya buffoon" I said, smacking him upside the head as I said it too.

"Keep ya trap shut Trouble" he replied, and I figured the nerves were getting to him as well. This must be pretty huge, the problem I mean, because getting a new Guardian, well...it's never really good.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared, and I had to close my eyes so they wouldn't burn. It was as if I was looking at the godly form of one of the gods or goddesses of Olympus!

As the light dimmed, I opened my eyes, and saw the one and only, Jack Frost. Just Wonderful.

"Oh Great! Why did it have to be him? I'd rather have the groundhog!" complained Bunnymund as I looked directly at the eyes of Jack Frost.

The others began arguing about who knows what as I observed the soon-to-be-Guardian's crystallized form. With an easy going smile, charming blue eyes, and a mess of white hair, I almost overlooked the fact that our outfits were scarily similar.

What the f*ck?!

The only differences between the immortal and I were the fact that his capris were brown, mine were white. His staff was of wood, mine was crystal. His hair was white, mine was brown with white highlights. He was barefoot, I had my trusty converse.

Other than that, his outfit was almost exactly like mine. Again, what the f*ck?!

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Hopefully he isn't exactly like you, then we might have some luck bringing him over" taunted Matthew, referring to when I was younger (immortal wise) and rejected the opportunity at becoming a Guardian.

"Go to Hades!" I shot back, but before Matthew could respond, North had shouted, "Idea!"

"What's ya idea, mate?" asked Bunnymund.

"Capture! Michelle and Bunny, you take red, Christmas bag and yeti and snow globe, find Jack, and put him in bag and bring here!"

I stared at North, dumbfounded.

"You want us to kidnap him?" I asked astoundingly.

"Erm, yes?"

"And how are you so sure he'll fall into the trap?" I inquired, fearing his next words.

"Well...eh...um" he fumbled, rather sheepishly.

"Say no more. I'm not going to let you use me as f*cking bait!"

"Michelle! Language!" scolded Seth, like the big brother he was.

"To hell with my f*cking language! I will not be used as damn bait!" I yelled, enraged at how my own family would want to use my damn curse as f*cking bait. A**holes.

"But dear, it the only way" says North.

"Yeah, I'm with Michelle, we can't risk the chance of him falling in love with her" says Matthew. And the thought of him wanting to protect me, sickens me to my core.

"Could you stop! We've been over for years Bowman! I do not need your damn protection! I am the moon-damned Guardian of Protection, not you! So keep your opinion on me to yourself!" I fumed.

"How selfish are you?! Don't you think I know we've been over for years?! Gods-damn, I was looking out for that poor guy! You and I and the Guardians all know, what happens when a guy who falls in love with you, suffers from a broken heart. It's a fatality that we can't let the public know about" he shouts right back.

"Well then no wonder you aren't 6 feet underground" I said, tears threatening to spill as I concluded, that Matthew Bowman, the one guy I fell in love with, didn't return those same feelings.

A look of regret clouded Matthew's eyes, as I looked at North and stated, "Count me in."

-An Hour Later-

"So, basically I use my "flirtation skills" to lure him here?" I ask Bunnymund, bunny-earring the words 'flirtation skills' and he nods. (No pun intended by the way).

"The Pub polled guys on what they find most attractive, and it's basically your voice and body that lure them in" stated Bunny as I roll my eyes.

"Great way of telling me I have a shitty personality" I reply with a look of annoyance.

"Oh shut up Trouble, you and I both know why your personality sucks when you're around the guys" he said with a knowing tone and I smiled.

"Good" I replied, before my darling brothers voice filled out ears thanks to the earpieces North made us wear. Sometimes, I swear he wants to go back to being a Russian spy.

"Frost is heading your way" Munching sounds fill the ear piece, "a few streets down" Munch, munch, "over,"

"Noah Weather-Seasons, are you eating on the job?" I ask incredulously.

"Er, get back on the job! Over" he responds and I roll my eyes. The audacity of that boy.

"Alright Bunnymund, here goes nothing" I say before I use the voice command, "Auxeus" to summon my crystal staff.

"G'luck Trouble" he responded, just as a twister of the seasons' symbols engulfed me, and teleported me to my destination.

I appeared at the one place in Maine, where I truly loved. Margaret Emerson, descendant of Jodie Emerson, my first believer, lived here. She played in this plaza, played hide and seek in the woods not too far from here, and died here, at an old age. This was where I spent my days as a confused, and stressed out young immortal. I absolutely loved it here.

I began watching the children play, and a young Margaret Emerson soon emerged from her home. The first thing she saw, was me. Her eyes seemed I have been trained to see me before anything else.

With a wide, front-toothless grin, Margaret waved at me, her features showing nothing but joy.

"Michelle, Frost is heading your way, inexplicable speed. He's not alone, over." warned Noah, and before I could explain why, I had disappeared from Margaret's sight by turning invisible. Not even she am could see me, and she was one of my strongest believers.

Right before my eyes, and too quick for me to comprehend, Jamie Bennett, one of the most strongest believers out there, went airborne, falling in front of a statue and missing it by mere inches. I was on the verge of turning myself un-invisible and dashing towards the mountain of snow, when all of the sudden, Jamie popped up, his face glowing from the adrenaline rush.

A facial feature I knew I wore too well, and too many times.

"Woah! That was awesome!" exclaimed Jamie as I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Jamie Bennett, is he safe?" asked Noah over the earpiece, he probably looked at the traffic cameras. He may be a prankster, but he was a wiz with computers.

"The Jamie Bennator is—" I stopped dead in my tracks as a huge sofa hit Jamie, knocking him over. That was definitely gonna leave a mark. I was just about to tell Noah that we needed Josh's medical affinity, when Jamie jumped out of the snow again, holding a certain white object in his fingers. A f*cking tooth.

"Wow! Look! I lost a tooth!" he exclaims, and I shake my head.

"Safe, he's safe. over" I reply, and that's when Jamie sees me. I motion for him to head inside, and knowingly, he tells the kids his mom made hot cocoa and they follow him inside, Margaret is now where to be seen, meaning she's with Jamie and his friends. I will my outfit to change, into a floor-length, blue gown that molds against my body, showing every curve. Now where is—.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asks a husky voice that sends chills up my spine. Jack friggin Frost, ladies and gentlemen.

"Noah, turn the mic off. it's about to get ugly, over"

"Copy that. Connection, c—"

I turn around, and place a fake, flirty smile on my face. Unbeknownst to dear Jackson Frost, Im plotting a million deaths for only him, in my head. No one, messes with my kids.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Or is that the freaking sexy, Michelle Weather-Seasons?" he asks, and I beat my lashes and pretend to blush. The crystals on my gown sparkle, emitting an angelic glow around me.

"Oh what a charmer you are, and quite handsome too" I reply, walking painstakingly slow towards the immortal. I place a hand in his shoulder and feel his breathing hitch as I ask, "What's your name, cutie?"

He grabs my hand and uses his free arm to snake it around my waist and bring me closer, I mistake the tingles for goosebumps as his cold fingers come in contact with my warm skin.

"Jack Frost, at your service" he whispers, directly into my ear. Oh gods of Olympus, help me. I've never felt like this before, it's thrilling. Like an amped up adrenaline rush.

"Hmm, what a darling name. Tell me, Jack? Are you a naughty little boy?" I ask, bringing my lips intimately close to his ear, moreover close to his neck. I can feel him struggling to keep his control.

"For you, I'd be anything" he responds and I smile, this was easier than I thought. I move my head and stand higher on my tippy toes as his head bends down. My lips are mere inches from his, and as he attempts to go in for a kiss, I stop him with a whisper. My lips almost touching his silky soft ones.

"Well Mr. Frost, if you want me, you have to catch me" I say, snatching my body from his grasp. "Auxeus" I say inaudibly, and my staff retread to its necklace/locker form. I walk backwards, away from him at a slow pace, taunting the spirit.

"Oh, Baby Doll, is that a challenge I hear?" he asks, and I giggle. (Cue barf!) Although, this is actually quite thrilling.

"Hmm, I believe so Jack. Didn't you know, all magic comes with a price? And the price for this one, is to catch me" I say, a flirty tone coating my words.

"Challenge accepted" he says, as I smirk.

"Catch me if you can pretty boy" I say, just as I turn and dash away, towards the alley in which Bunnymund is waiting. More than a few times, I almost trip over the damned dress whilst looking back, and making sure Jack is still chasing.

One last time, I turn and face him, I send him a flirtatious wink, before dashing into the alley on my right. Bunnymund raises his eyebrows at my outfit, and I scowl, mouthing, "Not one word."

Then in a flurry of fall leaves, water droplets, snowflakes, mini spheres of sun, spring grass, and other earthly symbols, I find myself in a portal leading back to the North Pole.

Needless to say, I was loving the kidnapping business.

❄️

Hiyah everyone! I absolutely adored writing this chapter for y'all! Send in your opinions and don't forget to vote! Thank you!

love, elle.


	3. 3: LIҜΣ hell you will

_"Sometimes we drown ourselves in sorrow and alchohol, because that was the only way we were taught to handle pain" —Unknown_

**_chapter 3: LIKE hell you will_**

* * *

><p>I had arrived at the Pole, my face caked with makeup and the edges of my gown covered in mud and water, how? I don't know myself. I willed my usual clothing to reappear as I stripped from the gown, one that diminished into water soon afterwards.<p>

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and it was horrible, but then the curse turned it into a perfectly imperfect up do. Curses.

I made my way towards the common area, where I was only an hour and a half ago, just in time to see a red sack falling to the floor. Ouch.

As curious as North was (seeing as he's Guardian of Wonder) he made sure to be the first to watch, as Jack Frost peeked from the opening of the sack. No longer was there a cocky male, but there was a confused one in his place. He was rather adorable.

I got hungry, my growling stomach proved so. So instead of watching the soon-to-be Guardian rant about who knows what, I went into the kitchen, knowing that I could easily make a sandwhich without burning anything down. Hopefully.

Almost a billion attempts later, my sandwich had been created and I was happily munching it as I entered the common room, only to hear a certain spirit ask a conversational question.

"So, North, am I on the Naughty list?" asks Jack an I scoff in an unladylike manner.

"You hold the record" replies North, but the competitive side of me doesn't let it slide.

"The record for second place that is" I reply before stuffing my face with more sandwhich. Charming, I know.

"Ahh, Baby Doll, just the seducing half-goddess I was wondering about"

I gave him an overly enthusiastic closed smile, my cheeks filled with sandwich. I swallowed.

"Greaaaaaat, I've been running around in some perverts mind" I reply, causing the spirit to smirk.

"Me? A pervert? Oh Baby Doll, I was expecting you too think more highly of me, handsome? Enticing? Or as you've stated, Charming?"

"Oh hush you pig, if you haven't guessed, it was all and act a**hat" I reply, finishing off my sandwhich as I leaned on a pillar, the other 7 Guardians enjoying the show I suppose.

"So what are you? The Guardians' whore?" he asked, and within minutes, my long, thin , pale fingers were capably wrapped around his cold neck. My nails were leaving crescent moons on the back of his pale neck.

"Listen here you f*cking b*stard, I do no ones f*cking bidding. And not one a**hole has the f*cking privilege to be a damn hypocrite and call me a whore!" I started, my eyes flashed dark, blood red as the Guardians came to their senses and pulled me off of him. He struggled minimally to regain his breath, and once he did, he let out a breathtaking grin.

"Feisty, Baby Doll, very feisty" He said, with an admiring eye. The audacity of that pig.

"You f*cking audacious pig! Let me go Bunnymund! I need to teach that bastard a lesson!" I yelled, but the Guardian refused.

"Nuh uh Shelia, I ain't lettin ya kill a Gua'dian so soon. Cmon, let's get yeh ta ya room" he said, ushering me towards the attic.

"You better watch your back Frost, or I'll—"

"Shh!" he suddenly orders, and I turn red with anger. How dare he order me around.

"So first you call me a f*cking whore and then you—"

"Baby Doll ! Hush, please!" he said and The intensity of his exasperated tone caused me to follow his orders.

I didn't hear it at first, but after a few minutes of absolute silence. I heard the unmistakable hum of an arrow.

"TAKE COVER!" I yelled, at the exact same time Jack Frost tackled me to the floor. I stared at his back, before looking up (the world was going in slow motion) and seeing a black arrow whiz right past me, exactly where my head would've been if Jack hadn't tackled me to the floor.

The bastard saved my life.

I shoved him off of me as the arrow sliced through the walls, then planted itself in the stainless-steel fridge. The f*cking food.

The arrow emitted a dark black substance from the tip, and the substance spread out over the fridge, making it black. I stared at it, not being able to comprehend exactly what had happened, when the fridge suddenly dropped through the floor like a brick, and disappeared.

"What the hell?" asked Seth quizzically.

"Did-did some jerk just steal our food?" asked Noah, astounded like the rest of us.

"Or did Pitch Black warn us of an upcoming war?" catechized Tooth.

Elves and yeti began cleaning up as if it had happened before.

"North, could you please tell us what's going on?" beseeched Josh, as I turned my back to the mess and stared at North, along with 9 other faces.

"He's back. Pitch Black, is back"

"What?!" I practically shouted.

"Man in Moon, he said we need new Guardian, Jack Frost, to get rid of Pitch. He stronger than last time, Jack is only hope. That's what Manny said" replies North, and that's when everything finally came rasping down.

We were getting ready for another war. A war between good and evil, between heaven and hell, a war between The Guardians and The Demonic Shadows.

"Did Manny tell you anything else?" asked Tooth.

"Yes" replied North in a curtly fashion.

"Well, what is it?" asked the Australian bunny.

"He-he targeting you, darling" said North, his grave tone sending chills up my spine. Pitch Black wanted me, dead or alive, I didn't know.

"W-why?" I breathed out. I was frightened to say the least, the one man who knew my worst nightmare, who made them come to life, who knew exactly how to strike fear into my heart, was targeting me; the girl who killed him.

"I don't know, but-but we must keep you safe. Protected" replied North, and that's when the irony sparked my anger.

"Protected? North I am The Guardian of Protection, I can handle myself!" I spit back, determined to show them that I was not a princess in need of a night, I was a f*king Queen who needed no one to save her. I was a motherf*king warrior who could handle herself.

"Sweetie, we know you can handle yourself, but we need to take precaution. We-we ant have another one of us extinguished. We haven't have another Danielle" said Tooth and tears threatened to spill. I was never this emotional, what the hell was happening to me?!

"Yeah sis, we can't lose you, I vote Jack Frost as her personal bodyguard" said Josh, the usually most level-headed of us all.

"What the—"

"If the rest of you agree, I would be glad to protect the Guardian of Protection and Beauty" offers Jack and I grimace at him using my full title. Pompous a**hat.

"F–"

"Actually Frost, I believe I would be a better fit, for her bodyguard. I know he like the back of my hand, she'll be safe with me"

"Let's take a vote, all those in favor of Jack being Troubles bodyguard, raise yeh hands" said Bunnymund.

Bunnymund, North, and Seth raised their arms. I couldn't believe them, voting on my bodyguard. Ugh, the audacity of them.

"All those in favor for Bowman being the bodyg'uard, raise yeh hands"

Tooth, Sandy, Josh, and Noah raised their arms.

"Well it seems as if I will be your bodyguard Michelle" says Matthew with a smile that says, 'I will win you back'.

"Like hell you will. My vote is the most important here, and I vote Jack. At least he is more loyal and trustworthy than yourself" I spit out.

"Good, now that it settled. Guardians, back to daily duties, we have much to prepare" ordered North. And that's when I realized, I was gonna be stuck with an a**hat for a very long time. How wonderful.


	4. 4: ΩURS is a dream worth living

_"We're just hangin around. Burnin it down. Sippin on some cold Jack Daniels"—Burning it down; Jason Aldean_

_**chapter 4: Ours is a dream with dreaming**_

* * *

><p>"Michelle! Michelle Freaking Weather-Seasons!" yells and incompetent buffoon as I try to make my way through the City of Immortals, and towards The Pub, where I can buy myself a drink.<p>

"Holy cow! It's the Weather-Seasons!"

"Damn, she's f*cking hot!"

"F*ck, have you seen the size of her a**?"

The sexually insulting comments of the hormonal males wafted into my ears, causing my teeth to grit.

"Are they always like this?" asked Jack, causing my mood to dampen. I had forgotten he was following me, as a bodyguard should.

"I don't know, you used to be one of them, ask yourself that question" I retorted.

"Geeze Weather-Seasons, what crawled up your a** and died...again" asked a different voice, one that was owned by a ginger with bright green eyes: Geo.

"Oh shut your trap" I said with an eye roll, causing Geo to chuckle.

"Damn, and here I thought your walls had broken thanks to my charm" replies Geo, and the corner of my lips twitch upwards.

"What charm? All I see is a piece of sh*t" I fired back, causing Geo to smile.

"You wound me Weather-Seasons, I thought what we had was real" he responds, feigning hurt.

"Whatever Geo" I said, walking through the back entrance of The Pub, and undetected by any fanboys.

"Woah, Weather-Seasons, who's the hottie mctottie?" asked Geo, my eyebrows raising to my hairline.

"Geo?! What the heck, I thought you said you weren't gay?"

"Well..."

"Dude this is awesome! I finally have a gay friend!" I responded, wrapping my arms around the 16 year old.

"I am pleased to make you happy. So anyway, who's the hottie?"

"Oh you mean that piece of cow sh*t? That's -"

"The names Jack, Jack Frost. Personal Bodyguard of Michelle Weather-Seasons. I was hand picked" said Jack, stating it as if was the most important job in the world.

"Whatever Frost, go get me a drink" I said, but Jack didn't comply to my commands.

"No" he replied, and I scowled.

"Well, before you die, I just wanna let you know that I'm Geo and it was nice meeting you. So before I die of the sexual tension, toodles" says Geo, just before he exits the bar in a hurry.

"What do you mean, no? Just get me a f*cking drink" I almost yelled. Jack only gave me a hard look, reciting "No" once more.

"you know what? Screw you, I'll get it myself" I replied, hopping over the counter and grabbing me some Jack Daniels. I gulped down a third of one before heading to a private room.

On my way there, some f*cking jerk decided to play blind guy and practically grope my upper body. I knocked him out cold before heading to the private room. I closed the door behind me and sulked on one of the plush, couches by Armani.

I was angry, I was frustrated, I felt weak. Jack Daniels made me forget that.

The door began creeping open, I could feel my senses dulling.

"Pubbert, leave me be. I promise I'll pay you for the Daniels by the end of the week" I say with a slight giggle as I finish the first bottle. The alcohol is already getting to me.

"Pubbert? Isn't that the guy who owns this place?" asks Jack.

"Mhmm" I say absentmindedly can and then erupts in a fit of giggles, "Pubbert reminds me of puberty"

"Baby Doll, are you drunk?" asks Jack, rather worriedly.

"Drunk? Nahhhh" I reply, as he closes the door and then sits adjacent to me.

"Sweetheart, that isn't good for you" he mumbles. My heart does a little flip flop and I give him a lopsided smile. His eyes widen at my smile while his lips copy mine. I frown and drop the smile.

"What's wrong Baby Doll" he asks softly.

"You smiled"

"Is that a crime?" he responds with a chuckle.

"I suppose not, but it makes me sad"

"Why?"

"Because, guys never fall for me, they fall for the curse"

"Th-the curse?"

"Yeah, Aphrodite did it to me. Because I wouldn't accept the love from anyone. Not after he broke my heart" I explain, and he stares at me.

"What's the curse do?" he quizzes, and I know the exact answer.

"It makes guys like me. They bend at the flick of my wrist. And if I lead them on, they fall in love. If I break their heart, they die. Of heartbreak. And if I don't find my true love by my 418 birthday, I die too. I'm Incapable of love" I state. but then take another gulp of Jack Daniels.

"Wow. I-I didn't know about that"

"No one does, only the Guardians. It's to keep me safe, and the rest of the world safe too"

I finish the bottle and start another one.

"Baby Doll, let me see that" he says, trying to take the bottle from me. My reflexes see it coming, and I snatch it towards my chest, almost falling from my chair as I curl my legs up towards my chest.

"No! It takes the pain away"

"What's hurting you, sweetheart?"

"Everything. My pride, my heart, my promise"

"Wanna tell me about those?"

"No" I reply stubbornly.

"Why not?" he asks.

"It's quite personal, you'll hate me, think I'm a monster. Everyone eventually does, even my own siblings" I say with distaste.

"You can tell me Baby Doll, I won't-"

"Why do you call me Baby Doll and Sweetheart and all those other pet names?"

"Because I want to"

"But there must be a reason"

"How about a deal, I tell you why, and you drop the Jack Daniels?" he bargained, but I refused. The Jack Daniels were what took the pain away, the pain of not keeping a promise.

"Fine then, if you don't comply to my deal, you have to tell me about the pain" he suggested and the drunk me, she didn't realize that she didn't have to say a word, but she did anyways.

"I used to have more than three brothers. There were 6 of us in all. Seth, Josh, Noah, and I were all born a year apart, I was supposed to have a baby sister, but Mama suffered a miscarriage and my baby brothers, two twins, Michelangelo and Maximillion were born instead, a few years later. The age gap between us was rather wide, but I was closest to them as opposed to my other brothers.

They were twins in everything but their eyes, Max had blue eyes, Michael had green. My mother was Hispanic, so we had Spanish genes, but that's beside the point. Anyhow I took care of them, I felt as if they were my responsibility. I loved them so much. I died saving them, from a tornado that was a level 5 I think. I don't remember. I thought that I had lived a good life, saved my brothers, and I could live in the afterlife with my Uncle Hades and three brothers. The ones who died with me."

I sobered.

"I was wrong. I and my brothers became immortal...At one point, I went to visit them, Maxy and Mikey, but it was a huge mistake. I had forgotten about my evil stepfather and his daughters, but it seems as if my mother hadn't. She went back to him, and that where I found them. I was furious, for her going back to him. But I figured she had seen so many of her loved ones die, including my father, that I couldn't judge her. She had lost a few marbles after each one of our deaths you see" tears were flowing freely from my eyes at this point, I took another swing as a sob shook my frail body, but I had to finish, I had to.

"I silently watched them, for a few months. Maxy and Mikey, they weren't the same. They were more quiet, less enthusiastic, and I couldn't blame them. They had watched their four eldest siblings die in a freak tornado. Their therapist thought they were crazy when they talked about me, and how I fought monsters. I suppose it was their way of remembering me. Telling as many people as they could about their demigod sister. It wasn't until Tony's two daughters sought revenge on me, that I made myself seen

They tried chocking them in their sleep as a way to get back at me. They knew I was dead, so they took their hatred out on what I loved most. I was so enraged, so angry, that I appeared and beat the living sh*t out of those b*tches. They were so scared, and I was glad. But...but then my brothers saw me, and I knew I had screwed up. I told them, I promised I would watch over them, that they didn't have anything to worry about, and then I ran. I jumped through their window and dove into a nearby lake, my element, I couldn't bear to look at them, but not hug them, kiss their foreheads, or anything! it practically killed me. The next day, when I went to check up on them, I knew something was terribly wrong, I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find them. And then, I saw them. They were by the lake, and the girls were there too. They drowned them. And I never saw my brothers again. Those damn b*tches got away with it, and I knew killing them was out of the question, it wouldn't bring my brothers back.

So I vowed to protect every and any child worth saving, I vowed to avenge my brothers deaths, and somewhere along the line, I promised myself that I would not let anyone suffer because of me, I would protect myself in order for others to not have to worry about me, it was my promise" I said, taking another swing out of the now salty alcohol.

"Oh Baby Doll-" he started, but I chuckled humorlessly.

"That nickname is quite irrelevant you know. I am anything but a baby doll" i said scornfully as I took a last swing, finishing the second bottle or the third, I can't remember.

"Oh but you are sweetheart. You're kind, frail, delicate like a daisy and -"

"If I was a damn flower I'd be a f*cking rose!" I said.

"Why a rose?" he promoted and I smiled, though my smile held no emotion.

"Because, I may be pretty, but I'm a f*cking b*tch, and everytime you think you have me, my thorns will _prick_ you until you _bleed_. I'm a beauty guarded by my walls" I explained and he smiled ruefully.

"Well then allow me to be the gardener who tames the rose" he says, and I scoff at his cheesy metaphor.

"I hope this is a f*cking dream. Better yet, it's probably a damn nightmare" I said, because he just said the exact words I wanted to hear for a long time.

"Hopefully it's a dream. It may not be the best dream, but you have to realize it. You have to realize that ours is a dream worth living"

And maybe he was right.

❄️

what a depressing back story :/

comment your opinions and thought lovelies! thanks

love, elle


End file.
